Zessfar Wrayth, Earth Dragonslayer
by SuperVegetaSSJ2
Summary: A boy went to the guild Fairy Tail, blah blah blah.


**(A.N.) I'm gonna probably suck at this. Anywho, here is the shitty story!**

** The Start:**

A boy, age 8, was walking down a lonely road. He was watching clouds when he heard screaming. He ran back home, and saw his tiny village being burned down. He was going to try to get in through the door, but a small blast blocked it with something. When he touched the door, his hand burned like hell. He ran like hell trying to get somewhere, some help.

About two miles down, he heard a roar. He turned around and saw a DRAGON! "What are you doing in my land, human? Your kind should not be here." said the dragon.

The child said "I don't have anywhere to go! Everybody is dead.." he started crying.

"What is your name boy?" asked the dragon.

"M-my name is Zessfar Wraythe!" the boy we now know named Zess said.

The dragon said "Well, kid. My name is Krogoth. Would you like to be my trainee?"

"Will I get food?"

"Yes, you will get food, and learn a magic called earth dragonslaying magic. A very powerful magic. Look at this!" He then turned into dirt, and went back up next to Zessfar.

"AAH!"

"Hahahahahahahhaha! Now, would you like to learn and get stronger?"

"Hai!" (AN: did I really just use Japanese? Good god..)

** Timeskip: Three and a half years**

Zessfar was out in the wilderness, and came across some bandits. "Hey kid! Stop right there!"

"What are you doing here? Leave this place. Now."

"No! Why would you say that? Tryna intimidate us? C'mon guys, get him!"

"Guess we're gonna have to do this the hard way.." Zess muttered.

While the guys were trying to hit him, Zess made his arm into a sharp dirt colored sword, and started hitting the bandits.

One though, stabbed him in the eye. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH" Zess then went into rage mode, not feeling his hurt eye. He killed the bandits, then fainted.

Krogoth found him there, and saw his eye. He then said "Dragon technique: Dragon's eyeball" Zess started screaming, but stopped after four minutes. He opened his eye, and asked what happened. Krogoth told him about what happened and what his eye looked like. It looked like a dragon eye, but was brown. His other eye was green.

**Timeskip: Three and a half years**

"Zess, I need to tell you something."

"What is it, father?" Zess started calling father, and couldn't help it.

"I'm going to have to leave tomorrow. There is something happening with the Dragon King, and we need to be there. I will miss you."

"Why do you have to go? Is it some kind of celebration?"

"Yes, you could call it that. I have some instructions, though. I need you to go to the guild named Fairy Tail, and join it. You do not have to make friends, but try to be somewhat nice."

"I'll do it father. I love you."

"I love you too, my son. I also have something to give you." What he gave him was a dark green duster like jacket, except it was made out of scales.

"Thank you father. I will cherish it forever. I will miss you."

"I'll be watching over you, Zess. I give you my final gift, this lacrima. It will hurt a lot, but it will give you more power, and abilities that you can unlock once you have enough power."

** Timeskip: Two days later**

** POV CHANGE: ZESS**

Man, I wish I could find this guild. Father said it was in Magnolia, so I'll just walk. Little did I know, I was pretty much there. Anywho, while were getting there, let's talk about Zess, hmm? Well, Zess' hair was black on the sides and back, with white hair in a fauxhawk with bangs hanging over his dragon eye. His hair was somewhat long, going down a few inches past his shoulder blades. He was 15 years old, and trained with Krogoth for 7 years. He is about 5'11. (AN: I am actually 5'10 and Im 13!) He was wearing his signature duster witha black shirt underneath. He also had on black fingerless gloves, dark green pants and dark green and brown combat boots.

He walked up the hill to the front of Magnolia, and said "So this is Magnolia, huh? I think I can see Fairy Tail over there." He walked down the streets gaining wierd looks at him, but he didn't care. He walked up to the front door of Fairy Tail and said to himself "Maybe I can play a bit of fun. Wonder what the guild members would think." He did the technique and turned into dirt, then going in the dirt went into the middle of the room, where two girls about his age punched him in the face.

The guild gasped, and some got up, but he said "That tickled. Anywho, I'm looking for the guild maste..." He sniffed around the room and smelled a dragon, and looked at the pink haired boy. Hmm, another dragonslayer, smells like fire.

Then he turned and looked around the guild until he saw a short man walking up to him saying "You must be strong to get hit by two very strong members, but, would you like to join the guild?"

"Yes, my name is Zessfar Wrayth and my father told me to join this guild when he left."

"My name is Makarov, my boy. Now, I just need to know what kind of magic you use."

"My father, Krogoth, taught me the Dragonslayer arts. I am the dragonslayer of earth." Gasps rang around the room.

The pink haired boy came up and said "Have you seen Igneel? Where did he go? Why did they leave?"

I sighed, and said "The dragons had to go to a feast with the Dragon King, they will not be back for another 777 years. Now, can I join the guild?"

"Yes my boy. Now where would you like it and what color?"

"I would like it brown, on my neck."

"I have another question. Why is there a mass of energy on your right eye? It doesn't feel right."

"That is my Dragon Eye, I lost my real one when I was 11 years old, fighting bandits. It is usefull, and gives me the ability to see in the dark and I can see attack movements before they hit me."

"Ah. Well, would you like to talk to the others? Theyre dying to speak to you." Zessfar looked around, and saw people looking at him. He saw a girl with red hair and a girl with white hair whispering to eachother, and a blonde boy who was a little taller than him, and some other people talking.

The pink haired kid came up to him and shouted "Let's fight!" He ran up to Zess, and tried hitting him, to where his little arm went through Zess' stomach. People were gaping, and saw a thing colored like dirt where his stomach should have been.

He then took the kids arm, and slapped him across the face, letting him fly to the other side of the guild. Some kids went up to the boy and checked if he was alright. Zess shouted "You should tell the man you're fighting your name before you attack, I can also tell you are a dragonslayer, but you should train more, so you could get stronger! Remember the saying! We get stronger everytime we almost die!"

People looked at him like he was crazy, and he smirked. The redhead went up to him and said "My name is Erza Scarlet, requip mage."

The white haired girl and a white haired guy that was only a few inches shorter than him went up to him and said "I am Mirajane Strauss, and I am a take over Satan Soul mage."

"I am Elfmann Strauss, Take Over: The beast mage." After a while the introductions were done, and Zess went over to Laxus and said "You are the second strongest here. I would like to fight you, Erza Scarlet and Mirajane Strauss, at the same time."

Everyone, including Laxus, gaped at him. "Sure, if the girls wanna fight."

"Yeah we do!" they shouted at the same time.

** ~*~*End Chapter*~*~ **

** How was it? Shitty? Good? Reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
